


Nap time

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Like MEGA watersports, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Read the tags... Seriously, this is bad.A little alone time in the middle of nap time.





	Nap time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too much of a bitch to post with my user-name.
> 
> And I in no way condone ANY OF THIS. This is FICTION. Keep it FICTION.
> 
> If you're still reading, I'm going to hell, and taking you with me.

As Tom stood over his darling baby girl, he waited.

After Grace had fallen asleep, he had carefully taken off her onesie and diaper. Now it was a waiting game.

In his hands he gently held her ankles, spreading her legs and exposing her untouched pussy.

He watched and waited...

Grace's eyebrow twitched in her sleep, legs softly jerking as well.

And finally, his patience was rewarded. As a tiny arch of piss came beautifully out of Grace's pussy, Tom leaned down, securing his lips around her lower ones.

The baby-piss filled his mouth, tasting magnificent. His tongue sweeping up every so often, slipping between her tiny lips and brushing against the hole the golden liquid was coming from.

All too soon, the stream turned into a trickle, then nothing at all.

Tom reluctantly leaned back, slowly swallowing his last mouthful. After that, he leaned back down, licking Grace's pussy clean.

As his tongue pressed between his daughter's pussy-lips, he moaned in satisfaction.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Tom looked up at his wife, who stood in the doorway.

"Immensely."

Jane smiled in response, walking in the room with a bottle.

Tom noticed the milk looked slightly off.

"What's that?"

Jane grinned, face flushing as she reached down to stroke her clit.

"My breast milk of course." She said innocently.

"Than why does it look like that?"

Jane's grin turned sultry. "When I saw what you were doing, it gave me an idea. I decided we should start her early."

Tom blinked, staring at the bottle as his pants tightened further. "You mean, that's-"

"Half of it's milk, the other half is my piss." Jane said, sticking the rubber nipple in her sleeping daughter's mouth.

The two watched as Grace suckled away on the bottle of piss.

"I fucking love you."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Again, I'm SO sorry.  
> Lemme say this again too, DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. IT'S SICK AND VILE. The thought of this happening in the real world genuinely makes my stomach turn. But at the same time, if it's fiction, it turns me on.


End file.
